Maoh to Neko
by Latias Eevee
Summary: How would the story be different if Yuri had a mischeivious cat who got in both in and out of trouble and did the strangests things...Yuuram


Latias: I should be continuing one of my other fics…but considering May and Drew aren't being shown anymore, the recent episodes have been lacking, I don't have any episodes, my current obsession with Kyo Kara Maoh!, and my writer's block with a side-fic/chapter…well no need for my babbling…

Dark Latias: if Yuri had a cat…a mischievous cat…hehehe

Latias: ;; …I hope the title is right…I don't know much Japanese, and I'm basing the grammar on what I've learned in songs, and some random things on the internet…

Florence: **…Disclaimer**…we don't own Kyo Kara Maoh! ...if we did…the manga would already be over here… (or if it is, at our bookstore…not that we'd need it to be then…and we'd know more…)

Can: let's get started!

GMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGM

**Flushed**

A boy, Yuri Shibuya, stopped his bike for a moment as he watched some other boys play a baseball game. Sitting in the basket on the bike, on top of his school bag, was a kitten who appeared about four months old. She had pure white fur and a patch of light brown fur going around her left eye and ear. The cat's left eye was light green, while her right was light blue. She looked up at him and meowed.

"Gi-nown."

Yuri smiled at her and petted her head.

"Gizmo, you know I've quit baseball."

"N-now!"

"I know, I know…Just think of it as more time to play with you, Gi-chan," he chuckled.

Gizmo laid her ears back and had a pouting look on her face as Yuri continued down the path. It wasn't as much fun playing with a slightly unhappy person, after all. After a few more minutes of riding they came across a boy who was surrounded by four others.

'It's Ken Murata…' Yuri thought as he stopped, Gizmo looked between them curiously, 'The others seem familiar, too…Well, if I pass them quickly no one will notice me…'

Just then Murata noticed him. They stared at each other for a moment and Yuri knew that he couldn't leave now.

"What are you guys doing?"

The four boys turned around looking slightly annoyed.

"You guys aren't doing anything illegal are you?"

Gizmo growled as they talked about Yuri also 'donating' money as well as Murata. And when Murata ran off, she glared at him with a look that Yuri knew all too well, it said: I'm going to bite him later. Needless to say, the four bullies were angry. As they ganged up on him Gizmo tried to help Yuri by biting one of them on the wrist, but they knocked her out and stuffed her in Yuri's uniform jacket. Then they put his head in the toilet.

YGYGYGYGYGYGYGYGYGYGYGYGYGYGYGYGYGYGYGYGYGYGYGYG

Yuri suddenly found himself in a mass of confusion as he and Gizmo were, first they found themselves in what appeared to be the Alps, then they are nearly stoned by villagers speaking an unknown language, they are saved (?) by a rather rude man, Adalbert von Grantz, and then saved (?) again by someone who somehow knew Yuri's name, Conrart Weller. Currently, they were riding on a horse with Conrart who saved them. They came up to some houses and a sliver haired man greeted them.

"Your Majesty!" he said.

"Who? Me?" Yuri and Gizmo exchanged blank glances.

As Yuri and Gizmo got off the horse, the silver haired man kneeled and talked about how glad he was that Yuri was safe and that he was Günter von Christ. After commenting on not having basic horse training (or something), the conversation turned to Adalbert.

"Your Majesty, did he do anything to you?" Günter asked seriously.

"Well, I was about to be stoned when he came by…" Yuri trailed off, then he looked at Gizmo, "Speaking of him, Little Miss Vampire Cat over here bit his hand. Can I borrow something to clean off Gizmo's face? It's kinda disturbing."

Everyone's gaze turned to Gizmo and her bloodstained face. She crossed her eyes and squinted at them while licking her lips in a manner of showing off. Gizmo suddenly felt sick and coughed some blood and a long thin piece of ripped fabric.

"Gizmo! How many times have I told you not to swallow the things you bite at?!" Yuri scolded.

"That might explain Adalbert's bleeding hand…" said Conrart, "Though I'm surprised that she hasn't tried to bite me or anyone else."

Yuri smiled as he picked up Gizmo, "Well, she usually doesn't bite unless someone's being mean or something. It's also probably because she can sense that you're a nice person, Con-Conrart," he said, stumbling over the man's name.

"If you're used to English sounds," Conrart said with a smile, "'Conrad' would be easier for you to pronounce. Some of my acquaintances also call me that."

"Have we met somewhere?" Yuri asked. Gizmo looked at Conrad with a knowing look in her eyes.

"No,"

CGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCG

A short time later, inside of the house Günter had come out of, Günter was talking about how only kings or royalty wore black, like Yuri's clothes, and about Yuri's black hair and eyes. Yuri's clothes were hanging by the fireplace to dry, Yuri was wrapped in a blanket, and a now bloodstain free Gizmo was lapping up some milk.

"I'm sorry, but this is just a school uniform. And black hair and eyes aren't unusual in Japan…I get it, this is some sort of elaborate attraction."

Gizmo made a small sound similar to a growl as she rolled her eyes while still drinking the milk.

"Not exactly," Günter said with a slightly worried look.

"This is not an attraction,"

"Even if you say so, how can I believe you?" Yuri said in disbelief, noticing Gizmo from the corner of his eye sneaking off with the milk dish. 'I hope she's not going to do anything that will get us in trouble…this is Gizmo, so she's going to do something even worse than whatever she's planning if I try to stop her…better not let them notice, just in case…'

"For me, it's '1 – a theme park attraction' …'2 – some sort of hidden camera show' or '3 – a dream.' It has to be one of these. Hurry! My preference is #3!"

Gizmo was now up in the rafters of the ceiling. Günter explained to Yuri about how his soul was originally supposed to be born in the world he was currently in, but circumstances lead for the Great One to send Yuri's soul to Earth. Yuri questioned whether he was truly the one they were looking for, but Günter assured him that he was. Yuri noted that Gizmo was now on a beam above Günter's head, her head leaning down with the dish clenched between her teeth. Yuri stared blankly, looking between her and Günter, wondering if he should tell Günter of the dish hanging above his head. Conrad noticed Yuri's gaze and followed it to Gizmo.

"Günter—" he started to say, but Günter cut him off.

"Your Majesty, I hope that you now understand you are our Majesty, our Demon King who will help us be rid of the humans who are the enemies of us, the Demon Tribe!"

"Be rid of humans?! And what did you say I was?!"

"Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Gizmo shrieked as she threw the dish.

That was the last thing Günter heard as the dish shattered on his face, successfully knocking him out. Yuri and Conrad rushed to see if Günter was okay.

"He'll be alright. It may bruise or swell a bit, but it's nothing serious," Conrad told Yuri, "Do you have any idea of why Gizmo may have done this?"

"It probably means," Yuri said looking annoyed, "That while she senses that he is an overall good person, Gi-chan has her own personal grudge against him and she won't be letting go of it anytime soon…She's going to make his life a living Hell. And if anyone tries to stop her…it won't be pretty."

"This might mean trouble…but why would she have a grudge against Günter?"

"I'm not completely sure, but part of it is the whole 'be rid of humans' thing. That, I'm sure of."

YCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYC

The next day they were riding on horseback towards the Great Demon Kingdom. Along the way, a girl came by and offered Yuri some water. Which both Yuri and Gizmo enjoyed, but Günter berated them for drinking water that could have been poisoned.

"It's just not proper," he continued on, and then he looked at Gizmo with a disapproving gaze, "And on that note, why is that dirty piece of cloth tied around His Majesty's cat's collar?"

The piece of cloth that Gizmo had taken from Adalbert was now tied in a little bow on her collar.

"It's not dirty, I cleaned it…And after what Gi-chan did to you last night and this morning, you probably shouldn't be criticizing her," Yuri replied.

Günter shuddered, recalling the dish that was dropped on his face and waking up just as Gizmo had finished cocooning him with a bunch of thread, with Yuri and Conrad trying to stifle their laughter. He had later found that the thread had come off his own clothes.

"I just don't understand why you let your cat do such things," Günter complained.

"There's a limit to what I can and can't tell Gizmo what to do. And I've learned where those limits are, if she has a grudge, I can't do anything. All I can say is that if you want Gi-chan to leave you alone, you'll have to find a way to remove her dislike. But don't suck up to her, like most people, it's embarrassing and it won't get you anywhere but in deeper trouble."

"Suck up to a cat? How absurd!" Günter replied, sticking his nose in the air, "Even if it's Your Majesty's cat-"

"Roawr!"

"What the—a lion, here?!" Günter looked around franticly, seeming panic stricken.

Yuri glared at Gizmo, "Gi-chan! Can't you at least refrain from making sounds like that when we're riding horses? I'm surprised that the horses didn't start panicking!"

"You mean she made that noise?!" Günter shouted, seeming doubtful.

"Roawrn!" Gizmo made another noise, smugly watching Günter's reaction.

"Ah! …Conrart, why do you not seem surprised?"

Conrad smiled, "His Majesty told me about Gizmo's tendency to make sounds other than that a normal cat would make after she dropped that dish on you."

Günter cocked his head slightly, "Why would His Majesty tell you something like that after I had been knocked out?"

"Cats on Earth don't say 'ba', so His Majesty thought that we might think it's strange that she made the sound that a sheep on Earth would make," Conrad replied.

"If cats don't say 'ba', then what sound do they make?"

"Arwhooo!"

"Gizmo, that's a wolf's howl. Cats say--"

"Screeeech!"

"Car breaks? Honestly Gizmo!"

"Kero…ribbit!"

"A frog…okay, okay, I get the point, you don't want me telling him…sheesh," Yuri seemed very annoyed.

Conrad chuckled a little and Gizmo's antics. Günter cast an anxious gaze in Gizmo's direction. This cat was going to be trouble!

IUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIU

Soon they were at the castle town gates. Yuri was quite nervous to find that he had to ride a horse by himself up to the castle (which was still a ways off), and he didn't feel much better when Gizmo decided to ride with him. Everything went fine until a bee stung the horse they were riding. Yuri and Gizmo held on for dear life as the horse ran frantically the rest of the way. Suddenly the horse stopped and Yuri and Gizmo fell to the ground.

"Calm down, it's alright now," they heard a voice say.

"Your Majesty! Are you alright?" Conrad and Günter asked Yuri.

The man who had calmed down the horse turned around. He was tall, with long dark gray hair in a ponytail, and a stern look in his eyes.

"'Your Majesty'? This thing…?" (1)

"What do you mean by 'This thing'?!" Yuri growled.

"Do you mean to say that he is the new Demon King?" a young man's voice growled from up the stairs.

The person appeared to be about Yuri's age. He had short wavy blond hair and deep green eyes. He was wearing a blue uniform and an angry expression on his face. Yuri and Gizmo just stared.

'Bishounen…!' (2) echoed through Yuri's mind…

To be Continued…

YRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYR

(1) on the DVD I have, it says 'This is…', but I remember the above from someplace else…'This is…?' doesn't really match up with Yuri's reaction that well…doesn't sound insulting…

(2) beautiful boy (youth): this is what Yuri's thought is in Japanese…the subtitle – 'He is so handsome…!' English – 'That's one impressive looking guy' or something…I find most of the English voices and lines annoying…

Latias: …I was going to have the first two episodes in this one chapter…but it's taken long enough as it is to write this one…

Dark Latias: Gizmo will get more interesting and more involved as the story progresses…

Florence: …see ya!…for those interested…


End file.
